Dreams of Impurity
by funky punky monkey
Summary: A series of letters between syaoran and sakura...not a lemon but is kinda....passionate??
1. Default Chapter

Dreams,  
glorious dreams of great falsehood.  
If only for a night,  
I find myself with you.  
Your words flow freely,  
words of your unknown passion and love.  
You embrace me,  
giving me the long awaited joining.  
Lip to lip, in your arms,  
I swoon as I feel you against me..  
Even though I am in a dream state I feel my body shudder.  
Shudder with unspeakable pleasure,  
and a sense of security.  
You confess your hidden feelings over and over,  
but I am lost in the depths of you amber eyes.  
Eyes, that even in a dream are so deep.  
The dream continues with my every wish coming true.  
Your lips brush mine and move to my neck.  
Your hands sweep over my back,  
softly caressing up and down.  
I moan lowly into you ear and you lift me off the floor,  
I fix my eyes to yours and find something I have never seen before.  
Hunger,  
passion and a thirst for something that you have only dreamed about.  
Your carry me up into your room,  
a scents of sandal wood and autumn fill my every pore.  
Can't help but have this feeling of wanting,  
of passion that leads to a point of no return.  
My innocent mind has turned dark,  
with only your touch.  
Thoughts of impurity fill me,  
a needing to no longer be fully innocent.  
You slowly walk to the bed and lay me down,  
but as you do take my breath away,  
with a single kiss.  
This kiss is extraordinary,  
for it makes me fall limply on the bed,  
as if I am paralyzed.  
Your hands,   
hungry for my flesh,  
tear my shirt away.  
I slip my fingers through you silken hair,  
and pull you closer to me.  
You whisper my name into my flesh..."Sakura..."  
You then still and look up to me,  
you run your hand down my cheek and simply say "i love you"  
With that,  
and that only am I most contented.  
For I have the most precious part of you,  
...................................... your heart.  
But then I realize it is only a dream,  
and I wake.  
For no dream is worth finishing,  
unless I have you.  
  
You are in my dreams every night, and there i wait for you  
~ Sakura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran places the paper on his desk, his eyes scan the letter over once more to comprehend it. A smile slowly paints his lips as he takes out a pen and paper to reply to Sakura's "love note."  
  
(maybe) to be continued___________________________________________  
  
So what do you think, I know the grammar is bad but I wrote it in a couple of minutes so please be nice when pointing out mistakes. Thanks for reading... please please R + R  
  
  



	2. miles away

Miles,  
only makes the longing grow more.  
Time,  
only makes the pain grow strong.  
  
I find myself in such a great need of you,  
to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you.  
To crush you, to my chest is all I live for.  
To brush you hair out of your beautiful eyes is all I long for.  
  
Miles sperate us from each others grasp,  
miles sperate us from each others breath.  
I hate being away from your touch, warmth and love.  
I hate not being able to hold your hand when you face trouble.  
  
Time is still great,  
until I can fulfill you dreams of impurity.  
Till I can claim you totally,  
and you can claim me.  
  
Minutes seem like days,  
hours years,  
and months decades.  
When all that has passed in reality is a season.  
  
The pain is strong,  
each day I can't hold you.  
And the sorrow is great,  
each day I can't touch.   
  
But my love never fades,  
it only grows strong.  
I love you Sakura,  
and always will.  
  
And in MY dreams I wait for you also.  
  
With great sincerity and love  
Syaoran  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura smiles as she finish the letter, and runs her hand over the word my in the last line. She leans back in her chair, content with the little game of letter tag they are playing. She takes out another stationary page, feeling the twinge of creativity and begins to write.....  
  
My Fantasies,  
are vivd and beautifully descriptive.  
  
_________________________  
  
I know that one stunk but hey i am working on it ^.-- JA NE please R+R  
  
  
  



	3. streams of moonlight and imagination

My Fantasies,  
are vivd and beautifully descriptive.  
Tranquil, yet passionate,  
romantic yet simple.  
  
It is the dawn of the night,  
and a gentle flowing stream of moonlight pours into my window.  
Giving the white linen sheets a mysterious glow of purity,  
but they don't know what I have in the store for them.  
  
I lie there in my slip,  
tried for the days exertions.  
I stare at the gauzy pink canopy of my bed,  
wishing and yearning you where here with me.  
  
I fall into a light sleep,  
a dark abyss of my depression of losing you.  
I fall and fall deeper into the darkness,  
then a light hangs over me.  
  
I flutter my eyes open to see an angel,   
you.....  
My heart fills with happiness, love and passion,  
as you kiss my neck.  
  
I pull you down to me,  
claiming your lips with a full kiss.  
You hold you weight above me,  
by the palm of you hands and look down at me.  
  
I swirl my hands around you forearm,  
outlining each muscle with my curious fingers.  
You smile at the special attention,  
and kiss my neck slowly making your way down to my collarbone.  
  
You look up to me,  
your eyes innocent.  
Yet glowing with hunger,   
that neither of us fully understand.  
  
A fear cuts into me,  
will you only be here for tonight.  
Will you leave me,  
alone to fight my battles again?  
  
You slowly bring your finger to my cheek,  
gently caressing the flesh in a tender manor.  
You smile a comforting smile,  
that sets me at ease and utter a single phrase.  
  
"yes but i will make this time count"  
  
You let you shirt fall to the floor,  
and I close my eyes and inhale your wonderful scent.  
You pull the strap of my slip down,  
and gently kiss my shoulder.  
  
I run my hands down your back,  
and place my hands where your wings should be.  
You kisses fall below my collarbone,  
to the brim of my slip.  
  
I arch my back towards your kiss,  
letting my now shoulder length hair fall back on the pillow.  
You caress the silk on my sides up and down hungrily,  
pushing the lace trim father up my thigh.  
  
A soft moan escapes my lips,  
from you tender touch and kiss.  
I run my fingers through you hair,  
feeling its soft texture.  
  
You raise you eyes to meet mine,  
and a small seductive smile plays across your face.  
I slowly and tenderly.  
Run my hand down your cheek.  
  
You seem to be searching for approval,  
perhaps for you to fulfill you fantasies also.  
I smile innocently,  
and silently give you my approval.  
  
My dear in the words of someone great  
"let your imagination lead the way to full the blank spaces"  
  
With all my heart,  
Sakura  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran feels a lump rise in his throat, he places the paper down slowly and rubs his face over and over with his moist palms. He buries his face in his hands and places his elbows on the table. He splits his fingers and looks out through the crack at a pen on his desk. He slowly reaches out and lifts it looking at it seriously. He takes a deep breath and beings writing on the piece of paper.  
  
"I kiss your collar bone,  
and move lower......."  
  
  
____________  
  
YEAH...........i think i am going to have to change the rating. gomen please r+r  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. bloody nose

Authors note : I am back @_@ hehe....Sorry i have just been out of the writing scene for awhile. I have been lazy and saying I'll do it tomorrow...but tomorrow never seems to come...heh. Well syaoran is faced with a great problem ..ne? *grins evily* Well lets see what happens.....  
oh and this stuff _--__---- it is erase marks hehe from syaoran....hehe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kiss your collar bone  
and move lower to the hollow of your neck. -_-__--------  
My hands grace you sides in a gentle mannor,  
prehaps in disbelief this is happening._-_--_----  
  
I lowly groan into your throat,  
as you sent is driving me to the edge already.  
Just holding you and touching you,  
sends me to the brink of my limits.  
  
I exhale deeply, _---__--  
letting you feel the warmth of my breath against you bare skin.  
I smile into your flesh as goose bumps begin to rise,  
it is nice to now I have that affect on you.  
  
I swallow hard as I move my hand lower,_------__-_------__--_--____~~~ (lots of mistakes hehe)  
I place it on the pale, moon soaked skin of your thigh.  
Not dare moving ,  
as I still fear your Onii-chan.  
  
You seem displeased as you nuge at my hand,  
moving your thigh up so my hand slides father towards you.  
I comply and move it till I feel a boundery,  
a boundery of silk and lace.  
  
I lightly pick up the garment,  
and run the softness of my finger tips.  
I smile as I loose all hesitation,  
and fully begin to play your game.  
  
I whisper things,  
things that would make angels fall into you flesh.  
I feel you shake with pleasure,  
and I...I comply.  
  
I lift up the thin garment,  
and pull it over your head.  
Breaking our touching bodies for only seconds,  
but it seemed like hours.  
  
I throw the unwanted cloth to the floor,  
and return my hand to its rightful place.  
I look over your body,  
your chest heaving from your pants of pleasure driven shortness.  
  
The moonlight makes you skin glow,  
with the purity that I plan on taking.  
I smile and move me now unquivering hand lower,  
to the last of two barriers stopping us.  
  
Yes my love a great man did say that, and you must now follow in those words. I have complied to join in your little game, but Sakura know this I ALWAYS finish what I start. This will not end until you feel the full affect of what you are doing to me. That is a promise, and I never break a promise.  
  
Love,  
Syaoran  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura just laughed at the many erase marks and blood stains on the paper. "oye...syaoran and his nose" She simply laughs and begins another letters. "I really do hope you keep you promises."  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I KNOW!!! I KNOW very very un-syaoran like. But he has to break out sometimes ..ne? HEHEHE *dances around singing* rating change rating change ....hehe..next chapter is a rating change...* blows kiss* please read & review 


End file.
